


Tasseography

by Minutia_R



Category: One More Cup of Coffee - Bob Dylan (Song)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bandits & Outlaws, Comic, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fortune Telling, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: When a traveler with a mysterious past is captured by bandits, the bandit chief's daughter offers to tell her fortune--and maybe change both of their fates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> Tasseography (also known as tasseomancy or tassology) is a divination or fortune-telling method that interprets patterns in tea leaves, coffee grounds, or wine sediments. ([x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tasseography))

[](http://imgur.com/fCeAaP7)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://imgur.com/2OPDQQJ)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://imgur.com/GbcHV4C)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://imgur.com/dvPDLqU)


	5. Chapter 5

[](http://imgur.com/gSU5VV2)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://imgur.com/tl33nbB)

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of coffee-reading resources that I found helpful when writing this story, including some of the symbols I used and their meanings:
> 
> [Coffee Fortune Telling](http://www.turkishculture.org/lifes...tyle/coffee-fortune-telling-205.htm) from the Turkish Cultural Foundation
> 
>  
> 
> [Turkish Coffee Reading](http://www.turkishstylegroundcoffee.com/turkish-coffee-reading/)


End file.
